Antagonist Phenex
by Ahliswashere
Summary: Let's add a few antagonists to the equation. "Do you honestly think you can face such a foe such as me?"
1. Chapter 1

Phenex Antagonist.

Raver Phenex was allot of things.

Cousin to the heir of the Phenex clan, an upcoming brilliant devil known for his gentle demeanor and his clever mind.

Born whilst the great far between the 3 great factions was still being warred he was brought up quickly not permitting him to have what many in the future would consider a normal childhood.

But during his time it was quite common for pure blood devils to be raised this way, and properly be prepared for the harsh trials they would surely face in the future.

But Raver took tackled these challenges head on.

Not only did talk and walk far faster than normal devil babies should. He a also took his studies seriously.

Listening to his teachers and tutors with frightening intensity, making many accurate observations of his surroundings and people, even training and studying on his own free time.

His growth was astounding.

* * *

Age 4.

 _"Hello father." said Raver as his father as walked into his son's room without knocking, not that it mattered to Raver because he had already sensed his father's presence approaching long before he even entered._

 _"Hello son what is this you have on the floor?"_

 _Asked his father curiosity getting the best of him and pointing at the mess of scattered paper's in which Raver was sitting in the middle of._

 _"Material i am studying father."_

 _Raver's father chuckled at his son's eagerness to learn_

 _"And what are you studying?"_

 _"Runes."_

 _"?!"_

 _Shocked at the bluntness his son displayed and the admission of the dangerous field of study that is runes, his father could only stutter out._

 _"R-runes! that is highly dangerous for someone so young such as you!?"_

 _"I thought it was best to get a head-start."_

 _"Let me see those."_

 _Picking up a paper and handing it to his father, raver was able to see a sight that would be forever be engraved into his mind, his fathers mouth was wide open, figuratively speaking his jaw hit the floor and his eyes were almost bulging out of his head._

 _"T-this is a silencing rune with energy suppressant!"_

 _"And?"_

 _"Son."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You are a genius."_

When he turned 5 he could already use supplementary and illusion magic, along with a understanding of devil runes only high class devils at the age of 21 would normally understand.

* * *

Age 5

 _"Son."_

 _"Yes father."_

 _"Stop setting the furniture on fire."_

When he turned to the age of 6 he mastered all the basic phenex fire and wind spells.

* * *

Age 7

 _"Father"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Teach me how to use a blade."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why not."_

 _"... Good response, but only if you beat me in chess."_

At the age of 7 he beat a high class devil of the age 36 in chess. And could easily use and craft advanced runes and rune formulas. Furthermore he started to learn on how to use a sword, showing his clan his eagerness to learn new things.

His father also started hysterically crying manly tears for some reason babbling about genius little children surpassing their father to early.

* * *

 _Henrich was not having a good day._

 _Not only did he fail horribly in the offensive magic classes._

 _He also slipped on the way out of class on a banana peel of all things, toppled over and introduced his face to the floor. But the worst part was easily when he fell he managed to headbutt someone in the groin on the way down, that someone was a high-class devil whom usually picked on him with his friends for his minimal skill in offensive magic and his pudgy appearance._

 _"Ouch, mother fucker that hurt bitch!"_

 _"S-sorry"_

 _"Oh, you will be sorry when were done wit-"_

 _Whatever the bully was attempting to say was interrupted by a heroic cry._

 _"Demonic Entry!"_

 _And a kick to the face._

 _Henrich was shocked not only was he saved by someone, but that someone was Raver phenex of all people._

 _"Why did you save me?"_

 _"Ummm kinda my fault you got into that mess."_

 _"H-huh how?"_

 _"Ithrewthatbananapeelohandbythewaywannabefriends!"_

 _Henrich didn't care about him throwing the banana peel in the end, because quite frankly the only thing he registered was the last part of that sentence_

 _"F-friend?!"_

 _"Yes."_

At the age of 8 he showed not only his skills in magic creating his first two high level techniques but also his prowess in hand to hand combat by fighting and defeating 4 high class devils simultaneously.

He also made a friend.

A low-class devil with the name Henrich whom had zero talent in combat and offensive magic, but was terrifying in biology, physics, chemistry, mathematics, strategy and anything that doesn't have to do with magic and physical activity.

Basically he was a nerd.

But saying that Raver or Henrich were good children was far from the truth.

Reality was much more cruel.

They were power-hungry.

They hungered for power and knowledge.

Raver was in truth, a human by the age of 27 whom had lived a good and successful life.

He taken his education seriously, he had graduated collage early and even gotten married.

To bad he was killed by his own wife, being stabbed in the back with a kitchen knife, she easily killed him by severing artery and not being able to respond from the sheer shock of being stabbed by his own wife.

She had also cheated on him with 3 different men on multiple occasions.

But in death he was reincarnated.

With his memory intact.

Devils empowered with the 1 or more of the 7 deadly sin's tended to be more powerful or successful.

Fueled not only by his wrath for humanity and the unfairness of the world, His greed and lust for power and knowledge, Pride knowing he had the ability to attain these things and envy for those whom already had them.

It was no surprise he progressed so quickly.

Normal children didn't have any ambitions nor did they strive to accomplish anything special.

He was not normal.

Henrich was similar, not in the case of reincarnation.

But.

He was bullied as young.

And he wanted to prove himself.

He was envious of the high-class devil's whom could easily perform offensive spells and use demonic magic so easily whilst he struggled and failed time and time again.

He was also greedy for knowledge, and wanted to have more of it each day.

He lusted for war, actually nothing made him harder than the act of war.

He was a glutton as well.

Together these two would cooperate to achieve their respective goal's.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2 Greed

Raver Phenex was walking down the streets in Phenex territory humming a joyful tune.

'I wonder if i can increase Placer Culpable's steady income by adding another game, or would that be to many games? naaw.. one can't have to much of anything, well maybe drugs and other consumable materials that would kill oneself if one had an overdose.'

These were the thought's of the young 11 year old Raver Phenex.

He had found out that his father quickly after his birth had established a small space for him in the Phenex treasury quickly after his birth.

Which had been filled quickly overtime because his father had deemed it important to add more gold and money every time had accomplished anything he deemed a milestone.

Considering that he though of his first words, steps, and spell's were considered milestone's, it wasn't any stretch to say he already had a sizable fortune.

Adding to that his father also added more, at his every birthday and every month.

It had been shocking when he first saw just how much money he had.

* * *

His first actions to do with the money was easy.

Create a Casino.

He named it Den gigantiska gyllene piprensare.

It was easy. Not only did land cost very little because of the abundance of it, but with a low population it was even more affordable, add to the fact that it was built in Phenex territory which his family owned.

The only problem he had was introducing poker, blackjack and other card-games to a world that had never heard of it.

It was the year 566 A.D after all.(Not sure if card-games existed back then)

But after employing and educating a few hobos as card dealers, cleaners, maintenance, cooks/chefs and bartender's, a few retired veteran soldiers as bouncers and lastly a few sexy devil ladies whom were quickly dressed up as the typical sexy bunny girls.

He had a decent establishment with many reoccurring customers.

But business began booming quickly as he introduced ability to bet to it, also it might have been him having his bunny girls added in a article in the local devil newspapers.

Creepy guys and horny teens came in roaring.

Devils quickly flooded the establishment.

Much work and many improvements had to be made latter on, Like the no touching policy, as-well as magical suppressant that worked against magic, charms and illusions, The VIP section, Slot machines (Yeah.), a much larger building to house more games and quests. A restaurant was also added, a larger casino with the name of Dickin upea kultainen suihku was also established quickly in the devil capital Lilith after the success of the first one.

Even a strip joint was added later on added for the gentlemen and the few ladies.

And many, oh so many bouncers.

Could have done without the paperwork though.

Firstly because the the casinos weren't built with his signature so they took much more to do.

Indeed they were made using document's of people that only existed on paper.

Much of the income and gold/money the casinos made were added to a secret vault after being exchanged for solid golden bars or other expensive metals, via transportation circles that only accepted inorganic and non-electrical material.

The transportation circles teleported said income inside a mountain that he had hollowed out using magic, said mountain was surrounded by miles upon miles of desert and large clouds of poisonous mist released by the poisonous cacti that absorbed demonic energy with a equally scary wildlife.

Don't ask him how he got there in the first place.

Said mountain was surrounded by thousands of revolving runic barrier's and seals, making unauthorized entry impossible for those whom weren't satan level devils.

Hacking it was also impossible because of the sheer number of barrier's and the fact that they revolved and when taken down, were brought up again after only a few seconds.

Pocket dimensions were to frail to house large amounts of fortune because if they fell or one lost the "key" to said pocket dimension it's next to impossible to get it back.

He also established a less know establishment.

That brought him even more then the casinos ever could.

Also said establishment's could not be linked to him.

Henrich was far to good at faking official document's.

This establishment was a built inside a small pocket dimension that was held up by thousands of seals and runes, to get into said establishment one had to receive a mark that would let the marked person teleport in and out of it.

The establishment has a casino where everything goes, one could sell their money all the way to slaves and their own freedom to receive chips and gold.

It also had a fighting ring for betting.

A whore house was also built into it.

And a black market.

But the best part was easily the smaller details.

When one receives the mark, and teleports to said pocket dimension named Peccatores Praetorium, all ones magical and above human physical ablities are suppressed and extra features hidden, making everyone as weak and look to be completely human.

Of course this doesn't apply to employees.

Customers could range from fallen angels, devil to youkai and even humans could participate in these activities.

When one received the mark one could simply teleport there using said mark, said marked person can't utter word nor in any way shape or form imply to the existence of Peccatores Praetorium outside of it's boundaries, doing so will cause severe pain or death.

Lastly one can't utter someone else's or ones own species inside it's boundries to minimise conflict inside it,s dimensional walls.

It's from here i provide Henrich with most of his material for his research.

Henrich was studying what kind of effect's demonic energy had on other species.

Having bought a good amount of factual and illegal research regarding demonification, or the process one has to go through to change a human into a sub-devil.

Sub-devil because whilst they become as strong as devils they lose a large part of their brain capacity, But one regains one intellect and self-awareness over a large amount of time they grow accustomed to the demonic energy.

Basically easily controlled mindless minions that grow smarter over time.

I provided him with the test subject's, the vast majority of them were human.

So far i had provided him with about 1233 Human subjects, people that had bet and lost their lives in Peccatores Praetorium.

About 23 Fallen angels, supernatural creatures were really rare and hard to come by.

56 Devils And 12 Youkai.

Henrich had already made 233 humans and 2 fallen angel into sub devils.

The process of making sub-devils out of humans was quite easy though.

Just apply a simple mind control spell and various controlling runes, tear out a specific body part and heal it to the brim with demonic energy and heal whatever it was you tore out.

Rinse and repeat and the human body will automatically do the rest by taking and adapting various traits and properties of the demonic energy.

Fallen angels are much harder with their light powers destroying whatever demonic energy is injected into them.

They had to be drained and suppressed of light energy first, they were also much more resistant to any mind control techniques and weren't nearly as mindless as the human sub-devils and much harder to heal.

But they could not fight the runes applied to their bodies.

But although fallen angels with devil powers were powerful, Henrich and i agreed they were clearly not strong enough.

This is why i am on the way to the devil capital Lilith's grand library, to study up on dragons, vampires, youkai and deities.

You may ask why i am doing all this.

Well frankly i am making an army.

And i we can give humans and other beings devil abilities, the other way around applies as-well.

Let's say we were able to give devils vampiric, dragonic and angelic abilities.

Let's just say said devil inherited all their strengths and none of their weaknesses.

Let's say we had an army of devils like that.

What could hope to stop them.

Exactly.

Nothing.

And that is what i intend to create.

Currently Henrich has 9 facilities, 3 for storing all the subject's, 3 for experimentation and the demonification and whatever other powers we will be able from various other creatures in the future to the subjects themselves. 2 for training them into ferocious soldiers by devil soldiers hired with very large paychecks, with runes added onto them for extra measures.

And 1 facility to house the all the trained soldier's themselves.

I know after the great war is finished that civil war will break out.

I intend to be ready.

* * *

Henrich and i have taken an interest in a specific dragon recently though.

In the highly classified documents we were able to find and purchase in the black market of Peccatores Praetorium, we gained useful information regarding a potentially dangerous dragon the Grigori had sealed away and forgotten all about in the early stages of the great war.

The dragon was called Edd.

Infamous for eating not only over 300 humans and 5 fallen angels, but most infamous because it took their souls and powers and added it to it's own.

Sealed away because the Grigori wanted to research it later.

But ultimately forgotten.

The Ever Evolving Devouring Dragon, or EDD in short.

Oh i have plans for little Edd.

He will be more then just a pair of leather shoes when i am done with him.

* * *

 **Peccatores Praetorium - Sinners Hal** In the language of the economically stable, Latin.

 **Den gigantiska gyllene piprensare - The gigantic golden pipe cleaner** In the language of the Yellow and blue tights wearing faggots a.k.a Sweden. **  
**

 **Dickin upea kultainen suihku - Dick's fabulous golden shower** In the language of the beer chugging and pale skinned Finnish people.


End file.
